Hana
by NereicHakoto
Summary: Sakura gets kidnapped by the Akatsuki! Crap muffins from outer space that sucks! SakuIta fanfic. Beware of Vulgarity. Actual romance section doesn't happen until much later in the story. If you have any objections, get over them.
1. Chapter 1: Kiss my ass

My first ItachixSakura fanfic, it's one of those impossible pairings that I like. It may be an impossible, but hey, it's a story. In stories you follow the storyline, no matter how stupid, pointless, or confusing. (Zetsu's white side is normal print, the black side is italic: _like this_.)

**Hana**

**Chapter One:**

**Kiss My Ass**

"Kiss my ass." Was the first thing Sakura said to the black-haired Uchiha. She had been tied up by the man, and that same man had told her he was bringing her to the Akatsuki. Itachi Uchiha showed no reaction to Sakura's statement. All he showed was a small smirk. Sakura glared at him, pompous ass. Next chance she got she'd kick him right there...

"You're coming with me." Itachi told her again.

"I say this again, Kiss my ass you piece of sh-"

"That's not something a young girl should be saying."

"I'm 21 you asshole." Sakura snapped. Itachi paused a bit before continuing to tell her.

"Naruto-kun will be drawn to the hideout by you. I can't kill you just yet. Bit by bit, we'll take everyone who is precious to him."

"I don't think you know each other enough to be on a first name basis you pompous asshole." Sakura glared more intensely at Itachi. She really hated his guts for what he's done to Sasuke, and what he plans to do to Naruto. "And to be quite frank, if you release me now I won't be as severe with your punishment as I will when I break out of this rope." Sakura growled.

"You cannot escape the rope, it is made from chakra. You should know that even Lady Tsunade's super human strength cannot break it." Itachi informed her.

"Good thing I surpassed her a month ago." Sakura began struggling at the rope, Itachi sighed.

"There's no point. You can't escape."

"Bull..shit!" Sakura strained against the chakra string.

"You have a strong will, but it is all futile."

"Shut the hell up you asshole. When I break out of this you won't have no more babies!" Sakura had started to get some arm room in the rope. Itachi's eyes widened slightly when he heard the chakra rope starting to crackle.

"I cannot allow you to break free any further." Itachi chopped the back of her neck with his open palm. Sakura winced, then fell unconscious.

Sakura awoke with one thought in her mind: _Asshole._

" I see you've awakened." Someone said to her from behind. She looked, Kisame Hoshigake...that asshole. Sakura glared at him, it didn't have much effect since she was all tied up. Pompous assholes. The Akatsuki are full of them.

Kisame laughed.

"You're a feisty one. I like feisty females." Kisame grinned. Sakura was utterly disgusted.

"Don't get any ideas Kisame. Remember your orders." Itachi said quietly.

"Crawl into a hole, shrivel up, and die Uchiha." Sakura spat.

"Not very friendly!" Kisame's grin got wider. Sakura didn't switch her glare from Itachi.

"There's a poker game going on Itachi, you want to join?" Kakuzu said from outside the door.

"Not today Kakuzu."

"Suit yourself." The man left.

"Are you sure Itachi? You never miss a poker game." Kisame looked at him.

"Not today, we have to guard the girl."

"Go make out with your boyfriends you asshole. Both of you. But first, how 'bout untying me?" Sakura glared.

"No can do, no matter how much I'd love to make out with Itachi-kun." Kisame said, grinning. Itachi's left eye twitched.

"Kisame, I will have to beat you for this."

"Ooh, punish me Itachi-kun!" Kisame grinned.

"Hey, I'm bored. Can we do something fun? Like truth or dare?" Sakura asked them, a horrible grin spread across her face.

"What game?" Kisame asked her.

"Truth or dare." Sakura said again, _What an idiot..._ She thought.

"Alright. But on one condition, you don't ask that we kill ourselves or for your or Naruto's freedom." Itachi said.

"...Fine." Sakura agreed reluctantly. "I'll go first then. Itachi, truth or dare?"

"...Dare."

Sakura's evil grin couldn't have gotten bigger at this point. She whispered something in his ear, so Kisame couldn't hear. Itachi's eyes were widening considerably when Sakura was telling him what to do. Finally, Itachi sighed, stood up, and walked downstairs.

"Royal Straight." Kakuzu put his cards down to show the others. Konan threw her cards on the table and glared at him.

"I swear he's cheating! Where's Itachi when you need him!? Ugh!!" Konan screeched. Kakuzu just sat there and grinned. Hidan was mouthing off, more curse words than I care to put out. Pain stored a new one away for future use.

"Royal Straight _Flush_." Pain interrupted Konan's yelling. He put his cards down to prove it.

"..." Konan sat back down and looked at her own cards: One Pair. Hidan had a Full House and Zetsu...had eaten his cards... "Zetsu...you really need to stop that." Konan was looking at him with disgust.

"I try babe. _Heh, my bad._" Zetsu said.

"I feel so pretty! Oh so pretty! I feel pretty, and witty, and...gay!" Itachi had just come down and was skipping merrily, singing this song. The group stared at him, most of them had mouths open. Itachi skipped twice around Pain, kissed his cheek, and skipped back upstairs.

"Pain! I didn't know you rolled that way! You cheater!" Konan ran to her room crying, Hidan was laughing his ass off. A horrible aura was emanating from Pain. Zetsu was staring hungrily at Hidan's cards...

Meanwhile, Sakura was laughing her ass off when Itachi came back in. Itachi was immediately glomped by Kisame.

"Get off me." Itachi glared.

"Itachi, I think we should take our relationship to the next level." Kisame said, his eyes big like a puppy's. "Itachi, can I have your babies?" Kisame puckered his lips at Itachi.

"No." Itachi threw him out of the room and locked the door. Sakura's laughter slowed down, she eventually stopped and was grinning. That grin didn't last long when Itachi picked her up by the throat and slammed her against the wall. Sharingan activated as always, Itachi's glare seemed more intense than usual. Sakura winced from Itachi's hold, she glared right back into Itachi's eyes.

"You will pay for your insolence." He growled. Sakura spat in his face.

"That's what you get from listening to a prisoner asshole." She glared. Itachi picked her up off the wall and threw her across the room. Sakura's spine hit the other wall and fell to the ground coughing. "That's right, piss the prisoner off _more_, that's smart." Sakura strained. Itachi slammed his foot on her back, causing her to cough more.

"Don't get cocky woman. Remember your only alive because we need you." Itachi glared at her, Sakura glared right back.

"I'm sure you'll kill me _after_ killing Naruto I suppose. Because even you, the treacherous ass from Leaf, know that Naruto would come after me even if I was dead. You know, like, _revenge_ maybe?" Sakura spat. "I know someone who _totally_ agrees with me that you are the biggest asshole ever created! You might get along when your not trying to kill each other."

Itachi remained silent, glaring down at her, Sakura glared right back.

" You'd better watch your language." Itachi said, "You're going to wind up-"

"Oh sure, watch my language, when pigs fly you pompous, shitty, ass crack." Sakura interrupted him. She even continued, "I don't get how you can live with yourself. You kill the entire Uchiha clan, even your own parents! But you keep Sasuke alive so you have a torture doll! You pompous asshole!" Sakura stopped to catch her breath. Itachi figured this must be some sort of woman thing and didn't say anything to her. But he had to admit to himself, she was cute when she was angry. He'd never admit it to anyone else though, no way, not even Sakura.

Sakura was ready to continue her ranting... "You are one of the most annoying people I know! Always thinking you can't be beaten, always having that stupid sharingan on! Turn it off once in awhile, that way we get to see your _other_ ugly-ass eyes." Sakura glared at him, "But noooo, we have to keep them on, who knows what might happen! It's not like the other person in the room can break free of chakra ropes without us noticing! Who knows when the prisoner might _punch us in the face!_" With a tremendous effort, Sakura broke free of the rope, rolled out of Itachi's reach, stood up, and landed a punch on him in a very quick motion while Itachi was still stunned by the chakra rope being broken. The chakra rope will shock anyone within 5 meters of it, stunning them for a few seconds. Sakura fell to her knees panting, pure willpower had allowed her to move being paralyzed.

Itachi hit the wall, which, get this, _didn't_ give way from the force of the blow. And yes, it was supposed to. Sakura was too busy worrying about her own pain to notice or care. Itachi rose from his position on the wall, he glared down at Sakura's form.

"You're going to pay woman." Itachi growled.

"You're the one who's gonna be paying!" Sakura got up and charged at him, fist pulled back, ready to strike.

Oooo, suspense! Love it. Anyway, rate if you're up to it. There's a reason why this is rated M...hopefully you noticed it. If not, you're...yeah I won't go that far...

Anywho, review, I need to know how well I've written this. Seriously...

Anyhoot, Hope you've enjoyed the beginning and that you'll wait for the next exciting installment.


	2. Chapter 2: Bend Over

Here's the next installment, hope you enjoy it. Oh, by the way, I forgot to warn you about some things in the last chapter. It'll be posted on every other chapter from now on though.

**WARNING: Beware of OOC, gruesome scenes, vulgarity, an angry Sakura, and the sharingan!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did...that would be disastrous.**

**Bend Over**

Ka-BOOM

That was the sound of an angry Sakura with her fists free. Pain stared up at the ceiling, wondering what the hell was going on up there. Konan didn't care, she was giving Pain the cold shoulder, she was conversing with Kisame now. Deidara was trying to kill Tobi...again. Kakuzu and Hidan were playing suicide poker. The rules were if you lost, not only would you have to stab yourself, but stab yourself in a fatal spot. Since both were immortal...it really didn't make a difference. Zetsu was looking over at the cards in their hands hungrily...

"Lay 'em down." Kakuzu said.

"I got a katana and a shotgun." Hidan put his cards down to show it.

"Two paper clips. I win again."

"Damn it!" Hidan took two paper clips and shoved them through his temples. One paper clip for each temple. "I always lose, I swear you're cheating. I'm running out of fatal spots too..." It was true, Hidan had stabbed himself 7 times so far, there were only 8. Heart, brain(temples are the holes in your head that have free access to the brain without any bone, which is why it's a fatal spot. They also can hit the eye, which would make your brain shut down, possibly kill you, from the pain), kidney, stomach, neck vain, aorta, armpit vein, and the breaking of the neck bones.

"It's your own fault for sucking at this game." Kakuzu told him, shuffling the cards.

"Kisame, do you think Pain and Itachi are gay for each other? You have gay experience!" Konan asked.

"You're in tough shit then, I have no idea." Kisame grinned, "But I'm gay for Itachi."

"Mmhmm." Konan already knew this, but she wasn't paying attention. Pain was staring up at the ceiling, where mass amounts of crashing was going on. Most likely, pinky was trying to beat Itachi up. Konan smirked, he deserved it for messing with _her_ Pain.

"SEXIST PIG!" Konan looked up, pinky must be pissed. What was her name? Sakura? "BURN IN HELL!" Yep, Sakura was pissed.

"Pain." Pain looked over, Konan was glaring at him. "Do you really love me? You're not gay?"

"No." Was all he said.

"No to what?"

"Both."

Konan felt like she was struck, "ASSHOLE!" Sakura was shouting.

"I COMPLETELY AGREE! YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE PAIN!" Konan shouted and, crying, ran upstairs.

"Nice." Hidan grinned.

--

Meanwhile, Sakura was still trying to beat the hell out of Itachi, not having much success. She kept punching walls and the floor, trying to hit him. Neither him nor the walls had any damage. Sakura finally noticed the place wasn't full of holes.

"What the fuck?" She shouted at him.

"These walls are made from the hardened substance of the same kind as the chakra rope. It's called chakra ore. Because some of the Akatsuki have very destructive jutsus, if we had to fight here not an inch of our hideout would have so much as a scratch." Itachi informed her. His piercing red eyes glared straight into hers, neither moving an inch.

"So that's why this place isn't full of holes." Sakura didn't move her gaze from the Uchiha. She waited for an opening to punch his guts out of his mouth. Seeing none, she spat at him. Itachi sidestepped it easily, but he took his eyes off her for an instant. _You're mine!_ Sakura yelled in her head and punched at his gut. A split second later, Sakura's fist was against the wall. "A clone?!"

--

"So leader, you gonna apologize to her?" Kisame asked with his toothy grin.

"Useless." Pain got up and moved away.

"I think he thinks you're full of shit Kisame." Hidan said, he was staring at the suicide cards in his hand with contempt.

"That's an understatement Hidan." Were Pain's last words as he disappeared from sight.

"Well, that's the way the cookie crumbles isn't it?" Kisame grinned.

"That makes no sense whatsoever." Kakuzu said, and he laid down a pair of tweezers.

"Aw shit!" Hidan cursed, and he laid down his hand, a nuke and a twig. "I swear you're fucking cheating."

"You lose Hidan, next time you lose you're my personal slave for 3 weeks." Kakuzu gathered up the cards and started shuffling them while Hidan pulled out one of his major veins with tweezers.

"Screw you." Hidan growled.

--

"It wasn't a clone." Itachi told her.

"Shut up pompous ass!"

"Tell me, how did you learn to break free of the chakra rope?" He asked.

"I learned a few secrets about them from a friend." Sakura growled.

"Was it a Hyuuga?" His answer was Sakura trying, once again, to nail his gut. "I'll take that as a yes."

"You're going to pay for killing Neji!" Sakura shouted, and came at him once again.

"Did you love him?" Itachi smirked, Sakura growled.

"Fuck you Uchiha!"

--

Konan heard some footsteps stop outside her room, she had locked the door and was crying inside. The person knocked on the door.

"What do you want Pain?" Konan asked, trying to make her voice fill with contempt.

"I want you." Pain's voice came from outside the door, Konan stopped crying suddenly.

--

"Stay still damnit! I can't kick your ass if you keep moving around like that!" Sakura growled at him.

"Unfortunately, I cannot stand still because I do not want to be hit." Itachi said pompously.

"Fuck you Uchiha!"

"No matter how many times you say that, I will not be fucked by you." Sakura jumped at him, trying to kick his head into the wall. Itachi ducked the kick, grabbed her ankle and threw her against the opposite wall.

"Shit..." Sakura winced from the impact. She glared at Itachi, not even bothering to get up.

"I'll take you're not moving as a sign you'll behave." He said, Sakura just glared at him.

_'Behave my ass.'_

_**'As soon as he lets his guard down, he's getting a punch to the face! CHA!'**_

"Hey, bend over." Sakura told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"So I can KICK YOUR ASS!"

--

And we'll end on that note. Yes, Neji Hyuuga is dead. Why? Because I fucking SAID so. If you have any complains about it, SCREW YOU!

Have a nice day.


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

Warning: Beware of OOC, Vulgarity, gruesome scenes, and Sakura. (with the occasional Itachi)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto whatsoever, if I did, it would be disastrous.

**Reunion**

**Four days after the capture of Hanuro Sakura...a mission was set into action by the Akatsuki. Four members have been sent to complete the mission, it will require all their efforts to... "obtain" success.**

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!" Sakura shouted from inside the chakra infused ore bag. Kisame was hanging the bag on his sword, the Samehada, which rested on his shoulder. Itachi had his eyes closed in irritation, Deidara was trying his best to ignore the screeching kunoichi, Kisame was grinning like a...shark, and Pein was leading the group.

"Give it a rest woman." Pein said calmly.

"I'LL GIVE IT A REST WHEN YOU'RE 6 FEET UNDER!" Sakura shouted back.

"You should be grateful you're not dead yet." Pein was still very calm...for the moment.

"SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!"

"Hey Itachi, how come you didn't use the genjutsu on her like before?" Kisame asked.

"Because she was still out when she was put in the bag." Itachi said simply.

"Kisame's lacking in brain power. H'm." Deidara grinned, Kisame ignored the chucking blond.

Sakura stayed quiet for a few minutes, regaining her strength and insult ideas. The men took every moment of this silence and cherished it. However, the rampage didn't continue, Sakura stayed quiet for the next hour and a half. They reached their destination, a desert plain that stretched out for miles upon miles. Kisame dropped the bag from his sword, it landed with a loud "Thump!"

"Ow! Watch it fish-breath!" Sakura growled.

"They should be here soon enough." Pein muttered.

"They better get here quick, h'm." Deidara complained.

It was in fact, another two hours before the first sign of other human life appeared. And it took another two hours for the figure to be a stone's throw away from the Akatsuki members.

"You've come, Uzumaki Naruto." Itachi spoke.

"Where's Sakura?" Naruto glared, Kisame stood to the side to show him the bag. "Give her back."

"You have what we want." Pein said

"Let Sakura go first." Naruto glared. Pein nodded at Kisame, who unzipped the bag, and a fist shot out of the bag and nailed him in the face. Sakura jumped out of the bag and glared at him. Kisame was cupping his nose, his teeth gritted. Kisame forced the cartilage back into place and glared right back at Sakura.

"You are alone?" Pein turned back to Naruto, who nodded.

"Urgh!" A grunt of pain was heard behind them, Pein looked around to see Deidara with a sword through his gut. Deidara stared down at the katana in shock, then he fell to the ground, dead. Kisame looked back in his own shock to stare at Deidara's corpse. Sakura took this chance and nailed Kisame on the side of the head, sending him flying. Kisame didn't move an inch afterwards. Pein stared straight at Naruto.

"You said you were alone Naruto Uzumaki." Pein said.

"You brought Sakura ya moron. I don't know why he's here." Naruto pointed at the man standing above Deidara's corpse and staring directly at Itachi with malice.

"Sasuke!" Sakura stared at him in shock, Sasuke ignored her, he was too busy glaring at Itachi.

"Sasuke." Itachi said, staring right back at him.

"I'm finally ready to kill you. Itachi." Sasuke said.

"You do not have the mangekyou sharingan. You cannot possibly kill me without it." Itachi told him. Sasuke looked back at Naruto, who stared at him.

"I don't need it to kill you." Sasuke pulled his katana out of Deidara's corpse and sheathed it.

"Fire style, Fireball jutsu." Itachi's hand signs couldn't be seen, but he blew the legendary fireball at Sasuke, who jumped out of the way. Deidara's body turned to ash from the fireball.

"Fire style, pheonix flower jutsu!" Sasuke's hand signs were just as fast, and yet, he blew a multitude of smaller fireballs at Itachi, who dodged them with ease. Sasuke appeared behind Itachi, both of them in the air, Sasuke's katana pierced Itachi's chest. The dark birds tore away from Itachi's body, leaving nothing else behind. Itachi still stood not to far away.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted, running over to him.

"Stay out of this Sakura!" Sasuke yelled at her, his red, piercing eyes glaring at her. Sakura stopped in her tracks. However, a dark figure loomed above Sakura, overshadowing her body. Sakura spun around in time for a sword to shred a couple layers of her skin off her arm. Jumping back and clutching onto her arm, Sakura glared at the shadow, revealing itself as Kisame, who had woken.

"Hehehe! You're going to pay for punching me while I wasn't looking, _girl_." Kisame giggled.

"Sexist fish. How about you try shaving me again?" Sakura growled.

"Gladly." Kisame lifted his huge sword and charged at Sakura, surprisingly fast. Sakura placed a foot behind her to steady herself, readied a fist, pumping chakra through it, and launched the punch at the exact moment Kisame brought his sword down upon her. Fist met sword, but nothing happened. Sakura stared at the sword in shock, it was moving slightly.

"My great sword, the Samehada, eats chakra upon touch." Kisame grinned. "Any attacks with chakra are useless."

"Summoning jutsu." Pein said calmly, placing both hands on the desert sand. Smoke covered the area and concealed him from Naruto. Naruto stared at the smoke, observing it carefully. When it cleared, there were 6 of him, all had piercings on their face, bright orange hair, and the ripple-like eyes.

"What the-?!" Naruto was startled into a fighting stance. The 6 Rin'negan users glared at Naruto, the ripple like pattern that was their eyes pissing Naruto off. "Who the hell are you!?"

"We are Pain." One said. "We are God."

"You're not making any sense damn it! Who the fuck are you!?" Naruto shouted at him. The look on Pein's face was one of impassive structure, the kind Gaara used all the time. That pissed Naruto off even more, he ran at the 6 identical men. One stepped up to confront him, he had a tall figure, with longer hair than the others.

"You're going down!" Naruto shouted, charging at him. Naruto quickly bit his thumb, a small array of hand signs, Boar, Dog, Monkey, Bird, Sheep in that order.

_That hand sign...a summoning?_ Pein thought to himself.

"Summoning jutsu!" Naruto shouted, slamming a hand on the ground. A large amount of smoke covered the area, and didn't clear for quite some time. But during that time, Naruto made a shadow clone. On the other end, the Pein that had stepped up to encounter Naruto waited patiently for the smoke to clear. Before it did, however, he could hear the screech of chakra moving at high speeds. All of a sudden, a huge chakra orb of high intensity speeds collided with the man's gut, "Oodama Rasengan!" Naruto shouted, and the Pein went flying.

_I see...he summoned a large amount of smoke to conceal his position, so while we thought he was summoning something different, he prepared an attack. Very clever, Naruto Uzumaki._ Pein stared at Naruto, showing no emotion as usual.

"I'll ask this one more time, who are you?"

"We are God." The Pein got in a fighting stance, Naruto glared at them and did the same.

"Full-body Chidori!" Lightning coursed through Sasuke's body, Itachi, who had been holding him, was shocked and flew back. When Itachi landed, however, he landed on one knee, still shocked from the Full-body Chidori.

"Water style: water dragon jutsu!" Kisame roared, and the great water dragon appeared and attacked a bewildered Sakura.

_A Water element jutsu in a freaking desert!? Holy shit!_ Sakura thought as she dodged the dragon. Sakura pumped chakra into her fist and slammed it into the sand, causing the sand to explode violently upwards, giving her the cover she desperately needed. Sakura then ran towards Kisame from the left side, pumping chakra into her fist again. Kisame wasn't fooled, he reached for his sword and swung it at her. Sakura just barely managed to dodge the sword, receiving a small scratch. But that was enough, the sword absorbed a lot of her chakra from the contact.

"Damnit." Sakura growled, glaring at the blue fish man. Kisame grinned widely, he held his sword high in the air, then charged at her, swinging it down.

"Dynamic entry!!" Someone shouted, and with a flash of green, Kisame was kicked in the face and sent flying.

"Gai-sensei!" Sakura stared, surprised.

"Hey there Sakura." Gai said, getting in a fighting stance, facing Kisame. Kisame stood up and glared at the newcomer.

"That's the second time you kicked me like that." Kisame growled, "It's payback time." Sakura got into her fighting stance and Kisame looked at her, "I didn't forget you woman. I'll pay you back for punching me soon enough." He grinned widely, resting his sword on his shoulder. "Two against one eh? That'll do just fine."

"Earth style: summoning jutsu!" Called a different voice. A shock wave on the ground spread widely, and two of the Peins were bitten by dogs and restrained. Naruto took this moment to prepare another Oodama Rasengan and slam it into one of the Peins. "Lightning blade!" A sound of rapidly chirping birds filled the air, and the other Pein was impaled with a fist of lightning.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto grinned.

"Hey Naruto." Kakashi said, he had pulled his headband up so his sharingan was showing.

"I see...you didn't come alone." Pein said quietly.

"I did come alone you bastard. They followed me." Naruto glared at the man. Kakashi looked at Pein, studying him carefully.

_What is that eye? I've never seen it before._ Kakashi's brow furrowed, he was concentrating, formulating a plan to beat this man. _To make matters worse, there's still 3 of them, and the same technique won't work twice. Not to mention I don't know what those eyes can do._

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said. "Those eyes are the Rin'negan. Fusaku told me about them. He said they give the bearer the ability to master all 5 elements perfectly. Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, and Water. He can use all of them."

"What?" Kakashi's eyes widened. _I thought the Rin'negan was a legend, I didn't know if they existed or not. So if the legend of the 6 paths of Rikudo is true, that Rikudo even existed, then this man is a descendant of the creator of all ninjutsu. This is bad._ Kakashi looked around for the best possible exit. They were surrounded by sand, Gai and Sakura were fighting Kisame, and Itachi and Sasuke were glaring at each other, most likely genjutsu. "Naruto, we need to get out of here." Kakashi said.

"No."

"What?"

"I'm getting revenge for that Pervy Sage." Naruto held up his hands in a seal. "Multi shadow clone jutsu!" Summoning about a hundred of himself, Naruto charged at Pein.

"Summoning jutsu." One said, and it summoned a huge, chameleon-like creature. The Peins stepped inside the creatures mouth, and they disappeared, along with the chameleon.

"What the-?!" Naruto looked surprised, he landed on the ground and looked around.

"Naruto! He concealed himself inside the chameleon! You can't find him unless you use scent or hearing!" Kakashi told him.

"Then what do we do? Akamaru or Kiba isn't here! We won't be able to smell them out! And there's too much fighting going on around us to hear anything!" Naruto continued to look around.

"That's where I come in. Step aside Naruto." Kakashi closed his eyes and increased the chakra to his nose. Naruto stood behind Kakashi, watching him. Kakashi opened his sharingan eye where Pein was hiding. "Mangekyou Sharingan!" Kakashi's mangekyou activated and a spacial hole appeared in the air, the desert sand started entering it, being drawn in as if it were a black hole.

_The Mangekyou? No...this isn't the sharingan's true Mangekyou. Just a cheap imitation...no, this isn't an imitation. It has power, but not nearly enough to stop someone like me...I cannot fight against two at one time, not when they're this powerful. I must get Uzumaki alone._ Pein's summon disappeared, revealing the three other Peins that were left. He made a hand seal and they disappeared as well.

"Looks like they've ran." Kakashi muttered, closing his eye.

"Aw man, I was having fun." Kisame frowned, he grinned and jumped away from Gai and Sakura. "Sorry, but it's time for me to go. However..." Kisame appeared next to Sakura, and slammed the flat side of his palm against her neck at the base of the spine. Sakura collapsed, Kisame picked her up with his sword and disappeared again, reappearing next to Itachi, who broke away from Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't breaking so easily though, he charged at Itachi. Itachi ducked under Sasuke's attack and kicked him away. When Sasuke got back up Itachi and Kisame had gone, along with Sakura.

"Damnit!" Sasuke gritted his teeth, "Come back you coward!" He shouted.

"Sasuke." Kakashi said, Sasuke turned his head to glare at his old sensei. "Come back to the village."

"No." Sasuke glared. "Itachi has to die first."

"Sasuke! We don't know where they are." Naruto told him, "We can't find out where they're hiding!"

"Then I'll look for them!" Sasuke shouted, "I'll search the whole god damn world until I find and kill him! I don't ca- urgh!" Sasuke collapsed, Gai standing behind him, taking back his flat palm. Gai had hit the base of Sasuke's neck, knocking him out. Picking him up over the shoulder, Gai turned to Naruto and Kakashi.

"Right now this is all we can do. Let's go." Gai said, beginning to walk back to the village.

"What's going to happen to him?" Naruto asked, "When we get back to the village I mean."

"He's going to be put in prison for leaving the village." Kakashi answered, "At least until we can get him to promise not to leave."

**I know I'm evil for ending it here, but oh well. I LIKE being evil, 'k? Besides, I think I gave you enough of my story for now. Oh yeah, one more thing, if I don't get at least 10 reviews for each chapter, starting now, then I'm not updating. If you have any complaints get over them, if you think someone else will review in your place you're wrong. Everyone's opinion is different, and I want to hear from everyone who reads this.**

**Your reviews fuel my passion for writing. Whether it be a flame, criticism, or a complement, it helps.**

**Yes, Deidara did die. I felt like he should somehow, and this was the best way in this situation. Sasuke kills Deidara, nothing new there, I figure I should stay on the storyline of the real Naruto somehow, and this is as close as I could get.**

**Sorry about my fighting scenes, I'm not very good at them from what I can see. I would be able to do more if I knew more of Pein's techniques and how he utilizes them. Also with the battle between Itachi and Sasuke, I don't even know HOW I'm gonna do that. Because this is and ItaSaku, I'm gonna have to keep both of them alive for now. That's all, hope you enjoyed the epic battles. Any questions, feel free to ask me, I'll answer next time I update. IF I update, your reviews will determine that. Have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 4: Authors Note

**Yo. I'm thinking about quitting this story. It's not about the reviews, it just didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. Besides, I have no idea how the hell I'm going to get Itachi x Sakura action going on in this. I was thinking of killing Sasuke or something, but that didn't turn out well. Also, I'd have to kill the rest of the Akatsuki before any Itachi x Sakura happened at all. And right now, Sakura hates Itachi's gut more than before. So it's kinda pointless to continue this story, it's not exactly going in the direction I wanted. I'm still considering it, so if you want to try to stop me, go right ahead. Doesn't matter to me if you want me to quit or not, but if I get annoyed enough by reviews telling me to continue then I probably will.**


End file.
